What if we could fall in Love?
by crimsonnotion65
Summary: Diana figures out the best way to break the special news to Bruce on his birthday. The last fic for #WonderBatMilestones week!


Diana sat on the edge of her bed thinking to herself. She held up the pregnancy test. It was hard to think of a way to break the news to Bruce. He was the only one she hasn't told yet and it made her nervous. With his birthday so near she didn't know if he would be ecstatic or regretful. She heard the door open and stood up, tucking the test into her pocket, pulling her shirt down over it. Bruce smiled at his wife.

"Hey, Princess." He greeted. She gave him a smile. He kissed her. "What are you doing?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just thinking about what to do for your birthday." Bruce groaned.

"The most dreadful day of the year. One more of this wretched day and I'll be officially old." Diana rolled her eyes.

"Forty is not old. Besides Mr. Wayne, if you were old you'd be handsome." She said, jokingly. He smirked.

"Mrs. Wayne, are you telling me I'm not handsome?" He asked, pulling her closer. She gave him a devious smirk.

"Bruce, you were sculpted by the gods. If there was a word better than handsome I'd use it." She told him. He smiled and kissed his wife.

"Okay, you have to go while I get your surprise." She said, pushing him away. Bruce groaned again with a smile. He left and Diana sighed. She pulled out the test and glanced at it. She smiled, finally realizing what to do.

She moved around quickly in the living room, placing little decorations on the coffee table. Jason blew up a balloon until it popped, scaring Damian. Damian turned around pulling up a sharp object and cursing in Arabic. Diana shot them a look, causing them both to smile at her. She turned to everyone.

"Okay, now when the cake gets brought out we're going to sing Happy Birthday but with a twist. There's a pad in the kitchen with the song. You all have to remember it." She said.

They all quieted down at the sound of the door opening in the foyer. Bruce walked into the living room to the scream of a surprise. He jumped, looking at his family and friends with wide eyes. He shook his head and smirked.

"I have no idea what's happening." He said. They laughed. Diana went up to him, giving him a soda in a blue baby bottle. He looked at it weirdly before giving her another smirk. "Are you kidding me?" She laughed.

"I thought it would be funny." She shrugged. He smiled and kissed her.

When Bruce seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, Diana motioned at Alfred to bring out the cake. She turned off the lights, causing everyone to turn around at the sight of the candle on a white cake in the shape of a pacifier. They all started to sing, causing Bruce to groan loudly, covering his face to hide from the embarrassment. He gave a confused look at the sight of the cake.

" _Happy birthday dear Bruce you're going to be a daddy, happy birthday to you."_ They sang, finishing the song. Bruce didn't blow out the candles, going wide-eyed instead. He looked at Diana.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, causing everyone to laugh. He held up the baby bottle, gasping before setting it down and covering his face.

The room grew silent, a smile on every face present as Bruce made the realization. Diana covered her mouth to keep herself from crying. Bruce laughed and took a breath. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears.

"Are you really pregnant?" He asked. She nodded. "Oh my God." He cried, hugging her tightly.

The rest of the party seemed to cry of joy and Bruce burned the memory of the day until it was all he could ever talk about. This was the final milestone in his and Diana's relationship and he couldn't be happier to spend his life with his princess.

Bruce jumped at the hand on his shoulder and looked around to find himself sitting at the founders' table alone with Diana at his side. He looked up at the woman and gave her a confused look. She flashed a smile at him.

"You spaced out during the entire meeting. Are you okay?" She asked. He stood up.

"I was thinking about what would happen if we met differently, and from there how things would be different between us." He explained. She crossed her arms and smiled.

"Bruce, we met at the bar in midtown, remember? Then you helped me out in London and then you stopped me from going back home. We got married the day we were going to propose to each other, and then we had Thomas." She said. "Whom we should pick up from school by the way." She added. He smirked.

"So all that really happened?" He asked. She nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded. She gave him kiss on the cheek before turning around.

"Diana," he called. She turned back around. He just smiled. "I love you." She smirked.

"I love you too."


End file.
